Max Solusar
Max Solusar was a Wookiee adventurer and, circa Year 9, was the elected leader of the Corporate Sector Authority. On Year 10 Day 72, an unknown Imperial agent acting on behalf of Moff Orphaea Imperium entered Solusar's bulk freighter and, with Solusar aboard, steered the vessel into a sun. Thus, Solusar was killed and his corpse incinerated. Biography Max Solusar was born 245 years ago on the planet of Kashyyyk. His birth name in the Shyriiwook language was "Salshor." As a youngling, he was a tall Wookiee with a fiercely competitive nature. After leaving Kashyyyk, he adopted the human name of Max Solusar in order to fit in with the dominant culture of the galaxy. Circa Year 2, Solusar joined the Black Dragons, a paramilitary escort group which later dissolved amid the daily troubles of the galaxy. In Year 3, Solusar and his best friend Lukastar Narvaka (a.k.a. Lukakin Skywalker) departed Black Dragons and formed a mercenary group known as the StarVengers. Narvaka was the leader of the StarVengers, and Solusar was his trusted second-in-command. (Squall Chitose, a future Eidola pirate,Compedia Article: Squall Chitose was also a member of this mercenary group and its third-in-command.) When Narvaka took an unexplained leave of absence, Solusar became the leader of the StarVengers. (Narvaka briefly returned from the Unknown Regions before disappearing for good. He is now believed dead, even if some swear to have seen his ship in the Outer Rim.) During the troubled times that followed, a traitorous individual named Venom Kazvar stole the StarVengers' last battleship that Solusar and his subordinates were planning to use in their search for Narvaka. Eventually, Kazvar destroyed the StarVengers, and Solusar was left without a home. After a failed attempt at vengeance, Solusar joined the Falleen Federation. He resigned after a brief career. He started traveling alone, enjoying as he could his retirement from active duty. He used this time to go back to his first passions: ships and technology. He traveled the galaxy on his personal ship, Kashyyyk Flash. His retirement came to an abrupt end when he won a new ship in a game of Sabacc and was hired by the Paradox Resource Exploration (PRE). After learning the ropes of administration under an old comrade from his Black Dragon days, Solusar became the leader of Paradox Resource Exploration, a subsidiary of the Corporate Sector Authority. When the Corporate Sector Authority became an official government, the Direx Board — the ruling body of the Corporate Sector — asked Solusar to return to active duty. He became the new Director General of the Espos and the executive Vice-Prex of Security. In Year 8, Solusar served as a Senior Direx Consultant, a retiree position for veteran members given the privilege of advising the Direx Board. During this time, Solusar continued to serve as the Executive Vice President of the Security Division. In Year 9, Kenda Bovak retired as President of the Direx Board. Shortly thereafter, Midge Cellewan retired as leader of the Corporate Sector Authority on Year 9 Day 108. Following a competitive election against Dar Batra, Max Solusar was elected as the new leader of the faction. In Year 10, while Solusar was leader of the Corporate Sector Authority, Imperial Moff Orphaea Imperium of Oversector Dolomar orchestrated a hostile takeover of the latter government. Imperium instructed an unknown Imperial agent to secretly board Solusar's Bulk Freighter, Hebi-Hansuo. The Imperial agent steered the freighter, with Solusar aboard, into a nearby sun. Solusar was killed. Following Solusar's demise, Moff Imperium overthrew the legitimate Direx Board and declared the Corporate Sector Authority to be a nationalized subsidiary of the Galactic Empire. See also * Myorzo Corporation * Infinite Dark * Midge Cellewan External links * Max Solusar - Character Profile Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Individuals Category:Wookiee